Perdu dans le noir
by Emeraude-san
Summary: [Aventures] Théo se reveil seul dans un chambre richement décoré sans souvenir de la veille... Thénoch (dessin d'Ael Dragon)


**Bichoujour marins d'eau douce !**

 **R : et voilà le retour des surnoms de merdes…**

 **Mais !**

 **Cet O.S. est un cadeau pour Lorinea et une, disons, retranscription d'un fanart de Ael Dragon. D'ailleurs elle est l'auteur du dialogue ^^**

 **Sa : bien entendu, allez voir ce qu'elles font c'est génial ^^**

 **Ensuite…**

 **Sa : dire que c'est Lorinea qui a fait la correction me semble être une bonne chose, non ? ^^**

 **En effet Saphyr ! Un grand merci à Lorinea ducoup et à Ael Dragon qui m'a permit d'utiliser son fanart !**

 **R : donc elle a corrigé un cadeau pour elle… SunWings déteins sur toi *ricane***

 **N'oublie pas que je suis quand même une pirate…**

 **Sa : nous !**

 **C'est vrai ^^**

 **Disclaimer : j'ai beau être une pirate, je n'ai pas réussit à voler les persos d'Aventures, Mahyar les protèges trop bien… Donc Enoch appartient à Mahyar hakka Dieu et Théo à Fred Molas hakka Grenier.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Théo ouvrit difficilement les yeux, une importante migraine réduisant violemment ses capacités mentales. Il sortit de son demi-sommeil en se rendant compte que de un il était totalement nu et que de deux il somnolait seul, dans des draps en soie or son dernier souvenir comprenait une forêt et des compagnons de voyage. Laissant son mal de tête se calmer il analysa son environnement. Il se trouvait dans une chambre richement décoré, au centre de la pièce trônait un lit à baldaquin où il reposait. Il vit du coin de l'œil des vêtements posés sur une chaise. Le paladin se leva et s'habille rapidement. Il aperçu son bandeau et l'ajusta facilement, habitué. Il fit quelques pas vacillant vers la porte et sortit dans un couloir aussi bien décoré. Il observa l'endroit décoré de riches tentures rouges et noires ainsi que de chandeliers projetant des reflets dorés sur l'ensemble. La lumière des bougies, ainsi que leurs odeurs, conférait au corridor une ambiance pesante et capiteuse. En s'avançant dans la demeure à la recherche d'un quelconque propriétaire, d'explications ou encore mieux de ses compagnons il croisa un certain nombre de personnes dont l'aura ténébreuses et menaçante lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de démons. C'est donc avec prudence qu'il circula parmi les femmes aux tenues ouvertes et aux formes prononcées. Théo arriva dans une salle beaucoup plus sombre et vide, soudain son bandeau que dans la précipitation il avait mal serré lui tomba sur les yeux masquant totalement sa vue. Il trébucha et tomba en avant. Il heurta quelqu'un qui le rattrapa et sentit une main entourer ses hanches. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de l'inconscient pour tenter de se relever toujours aveuglé par son bandeau. L'homme en attrapa l'une des extrémités et déclara, susurrant presque :

 **\- Hé bien petit paladin tu es perdu dans le noir ?**

Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long du coup du jeune homme lorsque qu'il reconnu son interlocuteur, le grand démon, le père de Balthazard, Enoch. Ce dernier posa sa deuxième main au creux de ses hanches et le rapprocha de lui. Théo paniqua mais demeura muet. Il se figea quand Enoch déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. La prise du démon sur lui se fit plus forte. Le paladin détacha une de ses mains de la tunique de l'autre, qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir agrippé et releva son bandeau. Il rencontra le regard presque animal du père de Balthazard qui reprit avec force ses lèvres. Tandis que les gestes s'enchaînaient, fiévreux, Théo se retrouva allongé sur un lit. Se cambrant sous Enoch sans parvenir à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il gémissait, criait, presque à s'en casser la voix. Soudain le démon toucha en lui un point qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Le jeune homme atteignit le septième ciel à ce moment vite suivit par le dominant. Ce dernier se retira et les nettoya magiquement. Théo se laissa tomber sur le lit en reprenant son souffle et sentit ses yeux se fermer. Il sombra dans le sommeil blottit contre Enoch.

 **Re-salut ! Comme d'habitude j'espère que vous avez aimé, ect, ect…**

 **Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est un drabble ou vraiment un O.S. donc si vous vous le savez…**

 **R : technique de merde pour avoir des reviews…**

 **Missante….**

 **R : c'est le but de mon existence chérie !**

 **Mouais…**

 **Bref comme je n'ai aucune imagination et que je suis une fan de vidéos sur internet on va faire une conclusion à la YouTube :**

 **Si vous avez aimé mettez la fic en favori ou en follow, faites de même avez mon compte, suivez moi sur twitter at Emeraude-san deschotten et enculez les homophobes !**

 **Tschüss ^^**

 **Et bizhoux**

 **C'était Emeraude-san en direct de FF pour vous servir !**


End file.
